


Welcome to New York

by languageismymistress



Series: 1989 [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ever - Freeform, Gawain is confused, Kids table and the Adults table, Kingsman should never eat together, M/M, Owain wants food, Percival just wants peace, Roxy just wants the best for her boys, according to Merlin, and Harry is making sure Eggsy is okay, and laughs at all teh baby Knights, even if they are idiots, merlin is BCW, morning after the kiss, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast is a time of peace and pancakes, which is why they should never all eat together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to New York

Rolling around in his bed, Eggsy chucked an arm over his eyes, trying to shut out the light that was trying to keep his awake. Groaning at the chuckle in his room, part of his wanted to reach for the gun that he kept under his pillow, the other half of his wanted to ignore the fact that Rox was in his room. Grabbing his hand out from under the covers, he stuck his middle finger up in the vicinity of where he believed that she was standing. Rolling his eyes at the laughter, he gripped onto the blanket that was being tugged away from him, sitting up to death stare the grinning Rox.

 

“I hate you,” He pushed herself out of bed.

 

“Good to know,” The grin widened into a smirk.

 

“You really are like what I was told about the old Lancelot,” He shuffled over to his chair, grabbing his dad’s old army jumper, shrugging it on over his singlet and pajama shorts.

 

“I’m trust worthy,” Rox pretended to act offended.

 

“Rox, you were the one who mentioned that to me,” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the red head.

 

“Since when do you listen to me?” Rox leant against the wall watching him brush his hair quickly.

 

“Since now, why are you in my room and why are you still smirking?” He threw the hair brush, smirking as he just nicked Rox ear.

 

“The rest of the Kingsman are upstairs eating breakfast so I thought I would be a good friend and come and collect you,” Rox grinned.

 

“And the grinning?” He glared at the back of Rox’s head, following her into the corridor towards the elevator 

 

“You know how our glasses send a transmission of what the Knights can see, well, I was showed some footage this morning that was much more interesting then the crap that Gawain suggested for us to watch,” Rox rolled his neck, grinning as Eggsy made the connections in his head.

 

“Whatever,” He grumbled, stepping into the elevator, watching Rox hit B for the basement.

 

“It was very insightful,” Rox leant back against the wall adjacent to his.

 

“Wow Rox, I didn’t know you liked watching two guys snog,” He tried to drain his voice of any emotion.

 

“You have the upper hand, you left with the control,” Rox grinned.

 

“So?” He shook his head, gunning for this conversation to be over.

 

“You can either play or decide, its up to you,” Rox patted his shoulder. 

 

“Naw, here I was thinking that you didn’t care,” He pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye.

 

“Only you,” Rox winked over at him, heading out of the elevator and towards the kitchen.

 

Since all of the Kingsman, plus Charlie pre joining, started to live permanently at the residence, Merlin re-jigged his whole place, making it more into a communal area then his own little domain. There was still areas that were more for him and Harry but the main area and kitchen were more Kingsman, be it Owain and Charlie, friendly now that they all ate together when they could. Smiling over at the two tables, there was, what Merlin stated, the adults’ table, for him, his Harry and Percival, and the ‘kids’ table, for his, Rox, Owain, Charlie and Gawain. Shaking his head at the ghost of the smirk still on Nats face, he skipped into the kitchen, grabbing two of the pancakes that were waiting for his. Heading back into the dining area, he headed over to sit down between Gawain and Rox. Ignoring the looks that were going around the table, he aimed a kick towards Rox, missing and hitting Owain instead.

 

“Why am I getting kicked?” He stared over at Rox.

 

“I didn’t kick you,” Rox raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“Sorry, that was me, I was aiming for her,” He nodded his head to the right. 

 

“Why are you kicking Roxy?” Charlie tilted his head at his, slightly smirking.

 

“Because she isn’t as nice as people first believe,” He shrugged, returning his attention to his pancakes.

 

“Good thing she is a Kingsman Agent then” Gawain piped in.

 

“Which is why you will never be one, you’re too polite,” He patted him on the shoulder.

 

“He’s not polite, he’s just taking his time,” Charlie stared at him.

 

“Really? Gawain is actually evil in disguise and is just waiting to attack us all, damn it Gawain, how could you?” He smiled too sweetly at him.

 

“I’m sorry, this was all a part of my plan to get you all together and then kill you off, one by one,” Gawain pretended to be annoyed at his ‘plans being foiled.’

 

“Guess we should start sleeping with one eye open then,” He grinned, trying his hardest not to laugh.

 

“I’m starting with you,” He lost it at the ‘evil creepy voice’ that Gawain had put on.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m good, I’m good,” He shook his head at Gawain.

 

“I hate you both,” Charlie glared at the pair of them.

 

“No you don’t,” He winked at him, half singing.

 

“I could, you don’t know that,” Charlie smirked.

 

“Why are you smirking?” He tilted his head at him.

 

“No reason,” Charlie grinned.

 

“NO SMIRKING ALLOWED!” He yelled, silence following his little outburst. 

 

“Eggsy?” Harry looked over at the table.

 

“I’m fine, just stupid agents being stupid,” He glared over at Charlie.

 

“Stupid agents being stupid?” Charlie tilted his head at him.

 

“Shut up,” He waved his hand over at him.

 

“And you’re technically a Kingsman,” Merlin shook his head at him.

 

“I am a Kingsman and can beat anyone here, bar Rox, up with a spoon,” He gripped onto his spoon tighter, ignoring the smirk that Rox is drilling into his skull.

 

“Why is everyone smirking at Eggsy?” Harry shook his head at him.

 

“He knows why,” She grinned, biting a piece of her toast.

 

“Nothing happened,” He threw his hands up in the air, gaining his tables eyes on him and the other tables laughter.

 

“Eggsy?” Harry looked part concerned and part like he was trying not to laugh. 

 

“Ignore everyone at my table, its what I do,” He turned to face Gawain.

 

“You are neither smirking, nor a terrifying agent, therefore, you are my new favourite,” He smiled at the slightly confused look on his face.

 

“You sure about that?” Someone kicked his under the table.

 

“You?” He glared over at Charlie, rolling his eyes at his nod.

 

“Shut up,” He refused to admit that he was blushing.

 

“Blushing,” Rox half sung.

 

“Whatever,” He waved his spoon around menacingly. 

 

“Very frightening,” Charlie laughed at his.

 

“I will end you,” He glared. 

 

“Why are we killing Charlie?” Gawain looked between him and Charlie.

 

“Nothing happened!” He felt the blush creep onto his cheeks.

 

“You keep on saying that, but none of us believe you, especially with Charlie smirking,” Owain stared at his.

 

“NO MORE SMIRKING!” He threw his spoon at Charlie, grinning at his shock look.

 

“Ha!” He glared at him.

 

“And this is why you are the children’s table,” Merlin’s voice echoed over to them.

 

“Shut up BCW!” He mumbled.

 

“BCW?,” He smirked over at his.

 

“Bald Cyber Wizard?” Owain stared at his.

 

“Yeah,” He fist bumped Owain.

 

“Really?” Gawain smiled over at his.

 

“Getting off topic,” Percival shouted.

 

“Shush,” He trailed off, staring over at Percival.

 

“So…” Gawain copied his facial expression. 

 

“So?” He shook his head, starting to prefer JB over anyone at his table.

 

“Do I have to guess?” Gawain stared at him.

 

“Yes, yes you do,” He smiled, knowing he wouldn’t guess.

 

“Has this got anything to do with you kissing Charlie?” Owain raised his eyebrow.

 

“How the fuck do you know about that?” Charlie coughed.

 

“Easy, Rox,” Owain ducked at the hand trying to hit him.

 

“Wait, what?” Gawain stared at, well, all of them.

 

“What?” He crossed his hands over his chest. 

 

“You kissed Charlie?” Gawain’s eys widened. 

 

“I think we have established that,” Charlie smirked.

 

“Pretty much,” He sat back in his seat.

 

“How? Why?” Gawain looked like he was going to explode.

 

“Cause and it just did,” He shook his head.

 

“Yeah, but you are both idiots,” Rox laughed at Gawain.

 

“Percival, you are my new favourite,” He yelled over the top of them.

 

“What about me?” Harry pretended to be hurt.

 

“Bah!” He ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Fine, we are a thing,” He rolled his eyes at the four stares he received in return.

 

“We’re a thing?” Charlie stared at him.

 

“Do you want to be?” He stared back.

 

“Yeah,” He nodded.

 

“Good, then we’re a thing, that’s the end of that, I’m going to eat my pancakes and ignore all the looks I’m going to receive in return,” He shook his head, glaring at Rox.

 

“Dinner, seven, tonight, I’ll pick you up from your room,” Charlie flicked some crumbs over at him.

 

“What?” He stared up at him, gripping his spoon like a dagger.

 

“Stop with the threatening spoons,” Owain pretended to take cover.

 

“Shut up Owain,” Charlie flicked him over the head.

 

“Dinner tonight,” He stared over at Eggsy.

 

“Fine,” He shrugged.

 

“Good,” He smirked.

 

“No more smirking people!” He yelled out, picking up his plate and utensils, heading over to sit next to Harry.

 

“Stupid kids table,” He muttered, ignoring the looks that Merlin was giving him, smiling over at Percival offering his some tea.

 

“See, new favourite,” He thanked him, flipping off the other knights at the ‘kids’ table.


End file.
